Alibis
by CarapherneIia
Summary: "What are you, happy?" I stopped, for just a second to really think his question over. My home life wasn't perfect, and I didn't have all that many friends, but was I happy? "Yes" Another smirk played across his lips as he stepped onto the sidewalk to stand right next to me "Well then, you're lucky." Fax. AH. Bad at summarizing. Alot different then what you think it is..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Warning : Characters are OOC. Don't like that? stop reading.**

I can still remember the first time I met him.

It had been the last day of summer and Iggy, my brother, had insisted on us going to some stupid party about an hour away from where we actually lived.

I wasn't a very social person, never have been, never will be. I like my own space, I didn't need a bunch of people crowding me and trying to hit up drunken conversations. So why did I go? Because I couldn't let Iggy drive home drunk.

Determined to distance myself from the growing group, I'd snuck outside, planning to hide out in our car .

Or atleast that was the plan, until I saw him.

I'd be lying if I said he was the most perfect human being I'd ever seen. No, he was far from perfect. His hair, which had obviously been died black because noone has hair that dark, grew down to just above his shoulder. Shaggy and uneven, it looked like he'd simply taken a knife and cut off pieces of it at a random. He was skinny, not enough that you'd be able to see his ribs, but enough to assume that he was under the average weight. Then there was his and guarded, like he had secrets that no one could know. So no, he wasn't perfect, but it was all his imperfections that made him look as beautiful as he did, a perfect disaster.

He was standing right in the middle of the road, left hand stuffed into the pocket of his black hoodie, while his right hand held a ciggarette to his lips. Looking idly up at the moon, it was obvious that he could care less about his very unsafe location.

"You're going to get hit" I informed him.

He looked down at me and smirked " You're pretty"

Nope, not the response I was expecting to get. Not that it was the first time I'd been called pretty. With my dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and small but athletic body, I'd never really considered myself "pretty" .Decent? ya Pretty? Not so much.

Instead of letting his compliment get to my head, I stuck to reminding him of his current situation. "Hit" I said again "By a car, or truck, and then you will die"

He'd looked forlornly at his ciggarette, like he was deciding whether or not he should finish it, before letting it slip through his fingers and fall to the ground."What are you, happy?"

I stopped, for just a second to really think his question over. My home life wasn't perfect, and I didn't have all that many friends, but was I happy? "Yes"

Another smirk played across his lips as he stepped onto the sidewalk to stand right next to me "Well then, you're lucky."

That's when I realized that maybe he's wanted a car to come and hit him. Maybe _he_ wasn't happy.

"See you later, Happy" He said, before walking past me into the house.

_That__'__s not my name,my name is Max _I'd wanted to say, but he was already gone.

14 words. That's all he'd said to me, and that's all it took for me to decide that I _had _to see him again.

But it's like that old saying, be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.

**An:**

**I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after...**

**Hello ... people..?**

**First of all if you read dtla and your ready to kill me because i'm starting this instead of updating that, then I am sorry.**

**READ THIS**

**this was short. I don't know if i'll continue. If I do expect a very dark not to happy story. Infact, Warning: This story may or may not contain: Drugs, depression, other shit. No i'm not making fun of said things. And yes, there will be a plot. it wont just be the characters whining about their life and getting in shit.**

**I've wanted to write a fic like this for a LONG time. I just don't know how everyone else is going to react.**

**Gonna go now. tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Max**

If you have friends, regardless of if it's 1 friend or 1000, I do not reccomend moving.

Moving rquired starting over completely. Maybe if you're one of those really pretty, bubbly people that get along with everyone, it's easy. But if you're a not so pretty socially awkward turtle, like me, then you are screwed.

"Stupid dad" I muttered angrily to Iggy as he pulled our shared car into the parking lot of our new school. "Why did he take that stupid transfer?"

Iggy snorted " Because the pay is bigger"

Iggy is not a very smart person, so when he does say something logical I feel like the biggest idiot ever.

"Now get out, and go make friends" He cheered happily, leaning over the dash to open my door for me.

Iggy and I are unidentical twins. He's tall, thin, and pale with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He's always been one of the most outgoing people I know and has never had trouble making friends. For him this new school was just another place for him to meet a bunch of new people and make them fall in love with his idiocy.

"What if they're just a bunch of zombies waiting to eat us?"

Iggy rolled his eyes " Then I will happily punch them all in the dick and we will run away"

well, I can't argue with that.

After running around the school, schedule in hand, I'd managed to find my locker, and show up 10 minutes late to my first class. Of course my first class was my worst. English. Ew.

I stumbled (yes, literally, tripped over my feet and stumbled) into the classroom.

I don't know what would have been worse. The class actually being taught something and therefore noticing me, or the current situation. All of them seemed to be totally concentrated on reading the same book. Total silence.

So what does one as socially impaired as myself do? Well I stould there like a total idiot, waiting for someone to notice me so I wouldn't have to purposely bug them.

"May I help you?" a very manly voice said right next to my ear, causing me to jump about a foot in the air. If the class hadn't noticed me by now they were alot better at concentrating then I thought.

"Um, yes?" I said, turning to see a middle aged man, whom I assumed was the teacher, looking very annoyed at my presence.

"Well, what do you need?"

I could already tell that I would grow to hate this particular teacher.

"I'm new and uh, this is my first class I think" smooth Max, smooth.

"Think?" he asked looking amused.

I heard giggling behind us, the tell tale sign that the rest of the class had noticed me. yay.

"Um, Year 12 english?" If I'd somehow managed to walk into the wrong class...

"Ah, then yes, this is it. I'm , you must be Max"

I nodded, not really wanting to say anything to draw more attention to myself..

"Right. We've just started studying Shakespear. Take a book, grab a desk, and read"

Simple enough.

Taking a book, I searched the classroom for an empty seat. There was only 2, right near the back of the classroom. Ignoring the looks the rest of the class was giving me, i took the seat closest to the window , opened the book, and pretented I was reading it.

That was simpler then I thought it would be.

Eventually I actually got in to the book, not a surprise considering I like reading.

I didn't hear the door open, didn't notice the sound of someone walking through the class, didn't know anything, until _he _tapped on my shoulder.

**Fang**

"You're sitting in my seat" I told the new girl. Well, I assumed she was new. I'd never seen her before, ever, especially not in my seat.

"Oh" she said softly, gawking up at me like I was some kind of bug

I can't stand when people stare at me, it always feels more like their inspecting me then anything else. It was always worse when the person staring at me was pretty, like this girl was.

"I'm sorry" She said, drawing her eyes away from me and standing up from the seat " I didn't know there was a seating plan"

"There isn't" I responded simply, sliding into the seat nonetheless. Even if there technically wasn't a seating plan, this was my mine. Right at the back so that I wouldn't have that unnerving sensation of someone watching me from behind, and by the window because it helped with my claustrophobia.

I didn't look to see her reaction, as I didn't really care.

"Nick"_ Fang_ I mentally corrected "Why are you pestering the new student?

Oh , never minds his own freaking buisness. "She was sitting in my seat"

"You wouldn't have had that problem if-"

"If I'd been on time, I'm aware." He was also quite predictable.

I didn't even need to look to know that he was now turning a light shade of red. He'd never had the greatest temper, and things such as a student "talking back" _really_ ticked him off.

His hand thumped onto my desk, his way of getting me to look at him.

"Do you have a valid reason for being late?"

Why do people find it neccasary to ask questions they know the answer to? it's just a waste of time "I slept in late"

It was a lie. Infact, I hadn't slept at all as my dear old friend insomnia had been visiting. I'd been late to school because I'd been concentrating on trying not to have a panic, one of the many perks that came with anxiety. Not that I'd tell my teachers that. The last thing I needed was for everyone to know that I worry constantly over the tiniest of things.

"That's what I thought" Mr. C said triumphantly "This is your 5th time being late, and as you know, 5 lates add up to 1 detention" And with that he turned and walked right back to his desk where he plunked himself downand started doing who knows what.

"Wonderful" I muttered to myself

Yeah, just fan freaking tastic.

**An:**

**Long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung...**

**Wooo short cliche crappy second chapter . It will get more interesting and uncliche in the next chapter, just bear with me.**

**Yes I do know what insomnia and anxiety are No I do not need you to tell me what they are.**

**Thank you so freaking much for the reviews and alerts :D I love you and nearly died when people actually caught the MT reference .**

**On a side note, I get to see Marianas Trench on Friday (asderfgfrdjhg)**

**Ok, I'm out. tell me what you thought? flames are welcome.**


End file.
